Hello, Goodbye: The Start of Something Beautiful
by lakeia
Summary: .Missing scenes for Hello, Goodbye moving on to Max and Alec's relationship. I know the summary sucks.M/A*Completed*
1. The Beginning

Title: Hello, Goodbye: The start of Something Beautiful.

Author: Lakeia

Rating: PG- 13

Pairing Max and Alec. 

Spoilers: Hello, Goodbye of course. I don't know, anything that's happened season 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did Alec would be home with me. LOL!

Dedication: To the writers for such a wonderful plot. The whole episode had me so emotional. It was beautiful.

A/N: This was the best episode in season 2. So much Max and Alec interaction made me giddy so I had to write about it. 

Alec watched Max as she silently cried. Salty tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Alec took this time to think his face filled with emotions. *Max had killed Ben? * He thought. Then it all finally made sense. Why Max was always so bitchy towards him at times. It was because she felt guilty about Ben. Seeing Alec everyday knowing that she killed her brother and to have some guy remain her of that moment everyday these past months when she saw him. Alec took time to register this information before placing his hands softly on Max's shoulder pulling her against his firm and muscular chest. He breathed in her hair before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. 

"I'm sorry Max.' He breathed softly, head resting lightly on top of her own. Alec didn't know what else to say. Manticore wasn't real big with the whole sharing of human emotions. You were given an order, you followed it, not questions asked. So he just held her as she wept.

Max sat on the stool and cried while Alec comforted her. She didn't even realize that she was leaning into his embrace. The tears became heavier and her weeps turned to sobs as she let go of all her unreleased feelings. She took hold of Alec's right hand and placed it completely around herself holding him desperately as if a life line, needing to be cared for. She buried her face in his chest pulling him as close as she could as she cried uncontrollably. Alec complied with her need, tighten his embrace. He pushed the loose strands of hair cascading over her face behind her ear, caressing the soft skin of her cheek. whispering soothing words or comfort.

Alec watched the strongest girl he had ever known wept in his arms. *This is Max. * He thought. *The girl who kicked my ass more than once, took down Manticore, managed to evade White's guys more than once and take care of the people that she cares about. Hell, she was even always there to bail my ass out of trouble. Tonight at the jailhouse shinning example. * Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Max's cries cease. 

Max pulled herself off of the kitchen stool and out of Alec's embrace to her feet. Her back turned to him she tried to pull herself together Using her hands she wiped away the tears and tear stains from her face. When she turned to face him, Alec was looking at her intently wondering if she was okay. Max looked down from his gaze. She never expected or wanted Alec to see this side of her. She guessed that after holding her tough girl image around him and others, it was hard to let go of that. She knew Alec felt the same way, he felt liked he had to maintain that cocky smile and I-don't-care attitude, but she knew he cared. This was just baggage from their freaky non-normal childhood, only Alec had been living that way practically all his life. Max looked up from the floor, trying to get her thoughts in order. When she saw Alec he was just as lost in thoughts as her.

"Um.." Max started trying to find the right words to say. Alec looked her in the eyes as she did the same. * Those eyes. * Max thought. *Those beautiful blue-green eyes. * Part of Max felt like she was seeing Alec for who he was. The real Alec. The one that cared about others and was sincere with his gestures. No Ben, just him and this brought a smile to her face.

Alec watched Max as a smile crept upon her lips. He looked closer. * Is that a....?* He thought. *No, that can't be. Is that a smile? * He asked himself. Sure enough it was a smile; not the biggest of smiles, but a genuine smile none the least.

"Thanks, Alec." Max said getting out the right words she wanted to say. Alec smiled accepting her gratitude. "Anytime Max." He stated. They stayed awkwardly silent for a moment before Alec spoke. He rubbed his hands together. " So..how 'bout that coffee?" He asked trying desperatly to change the subject.

"Okay." Max answered. Alec moved aside so that she could get to the pot of brewing coffee. She placed the mugs she had gotten out of the cabinet on the Kitchen Island and began to pour. Alec went to the couch and removed his leather jacket placing it on the arm of the chair. He looked around the room. "Hey, do you want sugar and cream in your coffee?" Max asked from the kitchen area. 

"Sure." He answered nodding his head. Seconds later Max came to the couch, two mugs in her hands. She took a seat beside him, handing him his coffee and placing her own on the nearby table. 

"Thanks." Alec said taking a quick sip of the scolding liquid. "Aw!!" She shouted when the coffee burned his tongue. Max tried hard not to laugh at the situation but she found herself not being to hold it in. She chuckled at him. Alec shot her a look as if upset, but he wasn't. * It was good to see her laugh. * Alec though. * It was better than seeing her crying. *

"You'd think with your superior DNA, you would know when something is too hot to drink." Max teased.

"Yeah, whatever." He said playfully throwing a cushion pillow her way.

"Aw!" Max gasped as the pillow connected against her head. She glared at Alec who only gave her the innocent "what" look. She throw the pillow back at him, he caught it before it had a chance to hit him in the face. He smiled at her triumphantly. Max grabbed another pillow off of the couch and slung it at him this time hitting him upside the head. They looked at each other. Pillow Fight both jumped up off the couch and began to hit one another back and forth with the pillows. Max getting just a few more shots than Alec. Max took another swing at Alec only to have him duck. He took this opportunity to win the fight. Alec began hitting Max with the pillow lightly, she blocked most of them but the closer he came the farther she back away until she fell onto the couch. Max put the pillow over her head to shield her from the upcoming blow. When she looked up Alec was in front of her with a pillow raised above his head. "You give?" He asked smiling victoriously. Max lowered her pillow in defected. "Yeah, yeah I give. I give." She said quickly climbing to her feet. Alec lowered his pillow bringing it to his side. Max took this opportunity to snatch it right out of his hands. Alec looked at her with shock. 

"Sucker." Max exclaimed in joy as she hit him repeatly with both pillow making him loose his balance and fall on the couch as well only this time taking her down with him.

Max and Alec looked into each other eyes as they lay on top of one another. Alec's hands placed firmly on her hips. They both lay still. *Why am I not moving? * Max asked herself. Her mind was saying get up, but her body was saying stay. She found herself unconsciously licking her lips.

Alec was mesmerized; all he could see was the beautiful girl laying on top of him and the feeling of her body against his own. And when he saw her tongue dart out to the moisten some of the fullest lips he had ever seen, all he want to do was kiss her. *Kiss her* He thought. Alec's hand reach up to Max's face guiding her lips to his own. To his surprise Max was not stopping him. In fact she was moving closer for further contact. All of a sudden something inside of Alec snapped. He couldn't do this, with her hurt over Logan. He would not do this. Alec gently pushed Max up off of his body on to the couch. Max looked at him confused then she realized what he had done. He didn't want her to make a mistake. Something that she would regret later or blame herself for, even Alec for the matter.

Alec sat there looking away from Max's gaze. He wanted her. Not just for sex like he did every other girl that he came a cross. He wanted her, all of her. Her heart. Which happened to be something that he convinced him self that he would never have.

"Alec?" Max said softly.

Alec looked up at Max who had not taken her eye off of him the entire time. "Yeah?" He asked nervously. Alec was not prepare for the words that came out of Max's mouth.

'Could you tell me about Rachael?" She asked.

Alec just stared at her.

************

TBC

A/N: Did you guys like the story? Review, let me know. Tomorrow I will have the second chapter to this story. I had to cut it short because it's kinda of late. The more the reviews the more chapters I post. I had to get this out of my head and on paper fast because I can not stop thinking about this episode. I loved it and just wanted to add to the "Hello, Goodbye" fics out there

P.S: I hope you guys get use to me because I plan on writing tons of fics revolving around Alec and Max, my favorite couple.


	2. Rachel

Title: Hello, Goodbye: The start of Something Beautiful.

Author: Lakeia

Rating: PG- 13

Pairing Max and Alec

. 

Spoilers: Hello, Goodbye of course. I don't know, anything that's happened season 2 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did Alec would be home with me. LOL!

Dedication: To the writers for such a wonderful plot. The whole episode had me so emotional. It was beautiful

A/N: This was the best episode in season 2. So much Max and Alec interaction made me giddy so I had to write about it. Thanks to you guys who reviewed my story. A big help.

********

Chapter 2: Rachel

Alec swallowed the non-existing lump that was now stuck in his throat.

"What?" He asked nervously. Alec heard what Max had asked, but part of him was hoping he just heard her wrong.

"I want you to tell me about Rachel." Max repeated. Alec rose from his seat and walked over to the window. He looked out of it, dazed.

"There's nothing to tell Max." He lied, back turned to her. "Back at Manticore I was assigned to kill her father, she got caught in the crossfire and she died. End of story." He answered coolly.

Max stayed on the couch and examined his movement. She knew that wasn't the whole story. She could feel it just from the sound of his voice. Max didn't know alot about what happened between Alec and Rachel but she knew he loved her. The sight of Alec crying at the side of Rachel's deathbed was something Max would never forget. He was for once showing his true feelings for the first time. Showing remorse for the woman he loved.

Max scoffs. "Excuse me if I don't believe that." She said in disbelief. 

He turned to her. "Well, that's what happened Max." He spoke calmly.

"Alec, you expect me to believe that that's all that happened. You carried her locket around for two years." Max lowered her voice. "I know you loved her." Max stated softly looking him in the eyes.

Alec turned his attention back to the window.

"Plus when I talked about Ben you mentioned reindocunation. I could tell from the sound of your voice that you know something about being there. And we both know you only go there when a mission goes sideways or you disobey your command." 

"Max, I don't want to talk about it okay." Alec said quietly. Alec still stood at the window.

"It's funny alot of that's going around." Max said hoping to get a rise out of him. Alec said nothing.

Max silently rose from her seat. She picked up Alec's cup of coffee off the table and walked over to him. He turned to face her. "Here." She said handing him the cup of coffee which he excepted taking a drink.

Max looked down shyly. "Alec I know that you said there were things that you wanted to forget but don't you think it's about time that you talk to someone. You remembered when I said if you needed to talk to me about anything I would be here that offer still stands." 

Alec watched Max as she returned to her seat on the couch and took a drink of her coffee. Alec sighed before returning to his own seat, only he sat a little closer to Max. He sat his mug back on the table as did Max.

"Look Max." Alec started looking her in the eyes. " I know.. you want to help me, but I don't want to talk about it." He spoke firmly.

Max looked down from his gaze. She blinked a few times letting the information process. She looked back up at him. "Then I'll leave it alone" she spoke sincerely. 

"Thanks." Alec said smiling. She smiled back.

They sat there staring a one another for a moment. Alec knew he should have told Max what happened. She's his friend, maybe more. But he didn't want to talk about Rachel. Alec didn't want Max to know that he still thought about her. Her smile. The way she smelled. Her heart- shaped locket. The fact that her dying was his entire fault. At least that's what he thought.

Max rose to her feet and stretched her arms before yawning. "I think I'm gonna turn in."

Alec looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm beat too."

Max walked into her room and returned carrying a blanket. "Here." She said giving him the blanket. Alec stood up. "Thanks." He said.

Max shrugs. "You can sleep in O.C's room. If she isn't home by now, my guess is she hooked up with some shortie at Crash."

Alec nodded his head in agreement.

"Well goodnight." She spoke quietly before returning to her room.

"Goodnight Max." Alec spoke to himself. He placed the blanket on the couch and picked up the two mugs of coffee, he placed them in the sink. Alec walked back to the couch, not before watching Max as she pulled off her sweatshirt revealing a small sleeveless tee exposing Max's stomach. She then slid under the covers. Alec stayed there for a moment until Max spoke.

"Alec you can stop ogling. I'm not taking anything else off." She teased. He laughed and returned to the couch to retrieve his blanket. He then went to Original Cindy's room and laid on her bed placing the blanket over himself, he fell into a deep slumber.

********

Three hours later...........

Max turned in her bed onto her side. She looked over at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning but for some reason she couldn't sleep. Max sighed before pulling the sheets off of her legs. She got of the bed and headed for the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk and poured herself a glass. When she was finished. She placed her glass in the sink and head back to her room. Before Max reached the entrance to her bedroom she stopped in her tracks. The turned around and headed for O.C's room. When she got there, there was Alec sleeping soundly. His blanket however had fallen to the floor. Max carefully walked into the room. She picked up the blanket and carefully placed it over the lower half of his body. When that was done Max took some time to look at him. *He looks so...peaceful. * Max thought as she studied his facial structure. Max scoffed at she thought of their **_peaceful _**lives. Max reached down to pull a stray strand of hair off of his forehead but stop when she heard Alec voice. 

"Eh, Max, you can stop ogling, I'm not taking anything else off." Alec teased backed, his eyes still closed. Max quickly moved her hand away for his face to her side.

Alec looked up at her. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Max shook her head. Alec slide over making room for Max in the bed. He then opened up the blanket inviting her in. 

Max brow rose questionly. Alec chuckled at the expression on her face. " Come on Max, you know you want to." He teased. Max stood still arms crossed over her chest, looking at Alec like he was one of the craziest people she had ever meet. Alec sighed. "Come on Max, we're both adults. You mean to tell me you can't be in the bed with me without trying to tear the clothes off my gorgeous body. Max I am shocked." He joked. 

Max glared at Alec before smiling. She moved over to the bed. She pointed to him. "Alright, but your hands better not roam anywhere they're not suppose to or I will kick you ass." She warned. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alec said rolling his eye. Max crawled into the bed beside him. Alec cozyed up next to her covering them with the blanket. He then placed his hand securely around her waist. Max looked at him questioning. 

"What?" Alec asked. " I'm just trying making sure you don't fall." He lied. True was he wanted to be this close to Max, to feel her body against his own. Even thought he knew Max didn't feel the same way about him, he planned on milking this for everything it was worth. At this moment Max was confiding in him and she was allowing herself to be held and comforted by him. It felt so good to be needed and wanted by her. Any other time she would tell him to go away. Or the classic, "What the hell are you doing here?" Alec knew tomorrow Max would probably be back to her old bitchy self, so he should get it while the getting's good. 

Max lay still in the bed, Alec's arm placed securely around her waist. She tried not the let the fact that Alec arm around her wasn't comforting but it was. She didn't want to admit it but it felt good in his arms. Max didn't want to think about it. *Alec and me. * She thought. Max shook her head. * I have enough trouble in my relationship with Logan. Now I'm thinking of a possibility with Alec?* she asked herself. Max tried to see that irresponsible jerk that had been a pain in her ass since the first time they meet. But now she didn't see that. Tonight Alec had proven that he cared about people. Logan and herself. 

Max closed her eyes and shifted to get comfortable in the bed. Alec let go of hold allowing her to get where she wanted. Max laid on her side, back turned to Alec. He was about to replace his hand around her but thought maybe she didn't want him holding her anymore. He let his hand rest by his side as he stared at Max's back sadden. Absently Max reached behind her and grabbed Alec's arm placing it once more around her waist. He looked at her with shock. She wanted him to hold her and this brought a smile upon his face. His tighten his grip and nuzzled his head against her own taking in the scent of her before falling a sleep.

********

Morning.....

Max slowly open her eyes. She was about to get up when she realized she was not alone. *This isn't even my room. * She thought. Then she remembered... Alec. She turned to her right and sure enough there he was sleeping soundly beside her. His hair ruffled. Max reached down and gently moved a strand of hair from his forehead. She examined him. 

"You know you're kind of cute when your mouth isn't getting in the way." Max said to the sleeping form. Max looked down to see the Alec's hand place around her stomach. She smiled before removing it. Carefully she got out of the bed trying not to make alot of noise.

Max walked into the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee. She then began wash the leftover dishes in the sink.

Alec reached over the bed expecting to find the soft warm body that he was up against all night but instead the bed was empty. Alec looked around before getting out of bed. He could hear Max in the other room. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before heading into the kitchen. 

Alec was greeted with a smile when he entered the living room. "Hey you." Max said putting the last glass in the cabinet.

"Hey." Alec greeted standing on the other side of the kitchen island "Coffee?" Max offered. 

"Yeah, thanks." Alec said as Max poured him a cup. "You hungry?" Max asked checking the contents in her fridge. " I could probably whip something up." She offered.

"Naw, I'm good." Alec answered. He took a sip of his coffee. Alec wanted to talk to Max about what happened last night. He didn't want to admit it but being there, with her in his arms was one of the happiest moments of his life. *Too bad she doesn't feel the same way. * Alec reminded himself.

"Okay....?" Max stated as she closed the door. "You sure?" She asked again. 

Alec nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." He watched as Max sat down on a stool in front of him.

"Alec." Max started. "About night....."

*Here it comes. * Alec thought. She was going to tell him that she wasn't thinking clearly last night. That that was the reason why she crawled into bed with him. Why she let him hold her. Why they almost kissed.

"Thank you." Max said 

"Look Max you don't have --- what?" Alec asked. He was planning on telling her that she didn't have to explain her actions last night. Nothing happened. He rose his brow in confusion.

"I said thank you." Max answered. "Thank you for being there for me when I really needed someone. I won't forget what you did." Max didn't say all the things she wanted to. Like how she loved to be held in his arms. How she wanted to kiss him. And the thought of waking up next to him brought a smile to her face.

Alec smiled. "You're welcome." * Wow. *He thought. *That's the second time Max thanked me. My day is already looking up. * Alec finished his coffee and walked to the couch to retrieve his jacket.

"Well, I've been the unwelcome houseguest long enough." He said putting on his jacket. 

Max simled at his statement, knowing that he was joking. She then nodded. "I'll walk you out." Max said. She walked into her room and put back on her sweat jacket and shoes. She returned to the living room, Alec waiting at the door. "Let's go." Max said as she opened the door.

******

Logan paced back and forth in his living room, phone in hand debating on whether to call Max or not. Finally coming to a decision that he had to see her, Logan put down the phone and grabbed his car keys off the table.

******

Outside Max's apartment building.........

Max and Alec squeezed through the exit and walked farther into daylight.

"You better lay low until we get this whole mistake identity thing sorted out." Max recommended as they came to a stop.

Alec looked around before returning his attention back to Max. "Yeah. Maybe I'll crash as Joshua's. You think he'll mind?" He asked with a smile.

Max shrugged." Are you kidding? He'll love it." Max answered.

Alec nodded. "Well, thanks for saving my butt.....again." Max nodded, understanding. Alec continued. "Must be hard, huh? Having me around. Some guy with Ben's face. Making you think about things you'd rather forget." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Max spoke softly as she briefly looked down. "It's probably why I'm such a bitch to you sometimes." She admitted.

Alec nodded in agreement. "Maybe." He smiled that cocky smile.

Logan slowly got out of his car, heading for the building entrance when the site of Alec and Max made him come to a stop. He looked at them suscpiously as they continued to talk.

"Or, you know maybe." Alec continued as he walked up to Max placing his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "It's because I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes." He suggested. 

Logan watched as Alec pulled Max close and whispered into her ear. He also say the smile that came upon Max's lips. *What the hell is going on? * Logan thought to himself. *Why would Max let Alec even get that close to her? * He asked himself. 

Max playfully pushed Alec away from her. "Be careful." She warned a smile on her face.

Alec smiled. "Always." He assured, touching her arm before he walked on to Joshua's. 

Revelation hit Logan hard when he realized or thought what was happening. Max was having an affair with Alec. Hurt and embarrassed Logan slowly got into his car and drove off.

*******

Night.... Logan's apartment

Max creped through Logan's apartment careful not the make any noise in case he was home. She placed the necklace Joshua had around his neck on his blackboard of information involving Manticore and the breeding cult. Max picked up a black market and drew arrows to the words Sandeman and breeding cult to leave a connection for Logan to follow. Max put the cap back on the marker and was about to leave when all the lights came on. She autonomously looked around and saw Logan sitting at the table in the living room with a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Hey there." He greeted cheerfully.

Max looked down. "Lights were out." She informed him. "I didn't know you were home." Max put down the marker and looked back at him.

"Because if you did you wouldn't have come, huh?" Logan asked taking another sip of his drink.

Max pointed to the necklace on the board. "I found this around Joshua's neck. He said Father gave it to him. It's the same symbol the breeding cult uses." She informed.

Logan poured himself another drink." So Sandeman is one of White's cult loonies, huh? Whoo-hoo." He said enthusiastically.

"Logan, there's a connection between the breeding cult and Manitcore." Max argued.

Logan abruptly jumped out of his seat and slowly walked toward her. "Maybe I should do an Eyes Only hack? He suggested. " I mean this is a big new day. In case you hadn't notice, I tried paging you. I wanted to talk to you but, uh.... **_I guess you were busy. _**He added spitefully. 

Max couldn't take this, she wanted to be with him but she wasn't going to cave in would only end up getting him killed. And she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

"I'm going." Max stated turning to leave. "I just thought you wanted to know.

She tried to walk out but Logan blocked her way throwing himself in front of her insuring that she would not leave until he said what he had to say.

"Cut it out." Max warned.

Logan smiled. "I could keep you here all night." He informed her.

"Come on Logan." Max said sadden

Logan took another sip of his drink. "At least till I drop dead." He added spitefully. 

"I've said everything I needed to say." Max said.

"I don't think so." He said copiously. "I think there's something else.

"Logan....."

"Or is it **_someone _**else?" Logan asked his eyes glue to Max's.

Max's brow rose. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"I needed to talk to you." Logan continued. "So I came by your apartment." He laughed bitterly. "And I say **_him _**leaving."

Max's face was blank. *He's was talking about Alec. *Max thought. *He thinks I slept with Alec. *

"I- I mean, if I got it wrong just say so."

Max continued to stare at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Tell me it's not true". He demanded.

Max looked down unable to meet his gaze. What was she going to say? That nothing happened between her and Alec. That Logan just saw a hug amongst friends. Part of it was true. Her and Alec were friends but apart of her had the urge to be more than that. Yes, nothing physical happened last night, but things would have been different if Alec hadn't stop her from kissing him. Max knew that if she told Logan the truth, that nothing happened. He would find a way to be with her. If she told him that there was something between her and Alec he would at least have a reason to hate her. Which meant that he would stay away. He would be safe. 

Max looked up into his eyes. "I can't." She breathed. Logan slowly saw his world fall apart as Max spoke those words that he prayed to God were not true.

Max's face harden. "It's over." She said simply. "We're done. Get use to it." Max walked past Logan and towards the door. She had managed to hold her tears for this long but not anymore. A single tear ran down her cheek as she exited his apartment.

Logan stood still. His face showing totally devastated. As the women he loved walked out the door.

*******

Max sat on top of the Space Needle looking down at the world around her. *I did it. * Max told herself. * I let him go. * Her mind drifted from to all the events that unfolded today. Joshua and Annie. Her and Logan. Now to make things more complicated. Her growing feelings for Alec.

Max was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hey Max, thought I'd find you here." Alec greeted.

"I come here to be **_alone_**." Max rebuffed. She didn't want to send Alec away but she needed to think about things.

"Yeah, I know but considering everything that went down today I figured we both could use a friend right now." He argued. True was Alec knew **_Max_** needed a friend right now. He knew what it was like to be in love. The pain that came with it when you lost that special person.

"Sit down." Max said nodding to the space beside her. Alec took a seat He rubbed his hands together looking at down at the city below.

"So." Alec started. "Got any deep thoughts you want to share?" He asked. "Any, ah, profound realizations about life?"

"Yeah". Max answered looked out into space. "Love sucks." 

Alec looked at her understanding. *Love? What did it really get you anyway? * He asked himself. He had loved and she died because of it. Now he had feelings for Max, which he knew no good could come from it. *She would never feel that way about me. * He thought.

After all the silence Alec finally decided that it was time to tell Max what he had never told anyone.

"Manticore felt that Berrisford was asking too many questions about the work at Manticore so they sent me undercover to observe him, make sure he didn't get too close to the truth."

Max looked at him. He was telling her about Rachel. What really happened between them.

Alec looked at the city below as he continued the story. "They established a cover for me." He spoke softly. "Simon Lehane. He was piano teacher. They made me learn how to play so I could impersonate him. Berrisford never meet him so the cover was perfect. I killed him and took over his identity." He said with a cool voice as if it didn't mean anything

Max was quiet the entire time. Taking in the information. She knew all too well the things Manticore could make you do including beating you down until there was nothing left but them.

"When I got there I was greeted with one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen." Alec smiled at the memory of Rachel when they first meet. "She had such a free spirit. There was so much life in her. I knew I had feelings for her the first time she kissed me. That was when I realized that I loved her." He inhaled before exhaling. "But, you know Manticore, they were not very happy about that you've fallen for someone that you're suppose to assassinate. I remember the first time she told me she was in love with me. I was so overwhelmed my hands started shaking I had never heard anyone say they loved me before. I didn't know what to do..I had never felt that way before it was so new to me. 

Max examined him closely, so much pain etched on his face. All she wanted to do was hold him and make it all go away but she knew that wouldn't make the memories go away, all the feelings. So she listened.

"Finally, Manticore decided that Berrisford was too close to the truth. They wanted him and Rachel terminated. I tried to convince them that Rachel didn't need to die. I could get rid of Beresford without getting her involved. They though different. So I planted a bomb under their car. I could've killed him without involving Rachel but she would have been devastated so I tried to help them. I stunk into the house to warn Rachel. I told her the truth. That she was job." Alec's voice began to break as he said those words. "That I was sent there to kill her father." Alec rubbed his temple as if a way to stop him from thinking about all the feelings and the emotions, trying to push them down.

"I looked in her eyes. He said as she remember the events as if it happened yesterday. I mean the look on her face betrayal and hatred, it was more than I could bare. She ran away from me. I tried to stop her but I lost my grip and when I looked in my hand I had her mother's locket. I ran after her. When I came around the corner. The car blew up. She was knocked unconscious by the blast. That's how she ended up in a coma. The people at Manticore had set off the bomb. I tried to make sure she was okay..." Alec voice began to break once more and this time he couldn't hold back the tears that had formed in his eyes. "I screamed her name but they grabbed me and threw me in the car with them. I tried to fight them but I couldn't. Then there was the torture. They want me to forget about her, about everything." Alec brought his hands up to his face to hide the tears that ran down his cheek. 

Max watched as Alec cried. It was like seeing that man at Rachel's bedside all over again. His emotions and true feelings showing. Max wrapped her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. He had been there for her last night. Now it was her turn. So Max sat there and offered comforting words to Alec as they sat there. Above the city, wondering why their lives were so screwed up.

The End.

*******

A/N: I hope you guys liked this because I loved writing this story. Holla!!!


End file.
